<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the phone by happygowriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009759">Over the phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting'>happygowriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 3 a.m. Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, andy barber - Freeform, crackship, dandy, dayton white - Freeform, evanstan crackship, sequel to 3 a.m.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayton has someone new to have phone sex with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Dayton White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 3 a.m. Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurynome827/gifts">eurynome827</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gifted to eurynome827 for being the inspiration behind this story. Thank you lovely. </p><p>
  <a href="https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/">follow me on tumblr!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another city, another hotel room, another night alone with just his hand. The air tonight in the hotel was different, twinged with excitement as he watched the minutes go by on the clock. Any moment now his phone would ring and his night would begin. A different night then the ones he had before. Tonight wouldn’t be filled with half moans over the phone, a race to get off and sulk until the morning light peaked through the room and told him it was okay to leave and surround him with people so he didn’t have to think about how alone he was feeling.  </p><p>The phone rings and Dayton’s hand picks it up, picking it up on the second ring and pressing the phone to his ear. For a moment he doesn’t say anything, just listening to the steady breath on the other line.</p><p>“Hello Andy.” Dayton says, and the smile that’s on his face is just heard over the phone. </p><p>“Hello Dayton, how was the race?” Andy asks him. Dayton knows that his other half has watched the race but he loved when Andy asked him because it gave Dayton a chance to recount the things that he had liked in the race and things that he felt like he could work on. Their conversations weren’t just about getting it. It was about talking to each other, getting the chance to tell each other about their day and just being together.</p><p>“It was great. I won, of course…” Dayton says and he doesn’t even try to mask the excitement. He gets settled on the bed, back against the headboard as he tells Andy about the race, about how he thought he was going to lose but managed to come back after a few setbacks. Andy responded in the appropriate ways, telling Dayton things that he noticed while watching the race and helping him sort through the areas in which he thought he might be able to improve in his racing. </p><p>It was nice. The conversation was easy between them, laughs exchanged, questions of how the day went, plans for the next day. It was an easy back and forth. It was sometime before the conversation shifted and Dayton started to feel a different kind of excitement. Andy’s voice drops a few notches and Dayton hears him shift on the other in.</p><p>“Have you been a good boy Dayton?” Andy’s question floats over the phone, running it’s way down Dayton’s spine and around his body, wrapping around his cock like Andy’s hand would.</p><p>“Yes daddy, I have been. Haven’t touched myself all weekend.” Dayton says and it shouldn’t be so easy for him to slip into a more submissive role but with Andy it was. With Andy everything was easier.</p><p>“Good boy, I’m proud of you for following my instructions. Since you won today you’ll get rewarded. I want you to wrap your hand around your cock baby boy.”</p><p>Dayton doesn’t hesitate for even a moment. He stands so he can push off his boxers and pajama buttons before he sits down. His cock was already half hard and he let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his fingers around his cock.</p><p>“What now, daddy?”</p><p>“Picture that I’m there with you and you’re putting on a show for me. You know how much I love to watch you stroke your cock and play with yourself.” Andy lets out a soft grunt and Dayton knows that he’s touching himself too. “Be loud for me sweetheart, okay? I want to hear you and I want others in the hotel to hear you as well.”</p><p>Dayton lets out a whimper and he has a hundred cheeky lines on the tip of his tongue that he could say but it had been a long week without touching himself. He starts to stroke his cock, a soft sigh falling from his lips because it feels so good to finally be able to touch and get some pleasure. </p><p>“You sound real good baby boy. Listen to those moans and whimpers, music to my ears. I wish I was so I could see you. I bet the tip of your cock is already wet with your precum. I bet your cock is all hard and red for me, isn’t it sweetheart?” Dayton can hear the smirk in his voice, can almost hear the sound of Andy touching his own cock.</p><p>“I’m so hard for you daddy. My cock’s all wet and drooling for you. I keep thinking about how it feels to have your mouth on my cock, how hot your mouth always is, how wet it is. I want to be in your mouth. I want your hands on me. I need you daddy.”</p><p>Andy’s deep chuckle floats over the phone line and Dayton’s cock jerks. Every sound that Andy made, every word he voiced, it all drove Dayton crazy. His hand sliding over his cock, a slow pace because daddy said so. His hips thrust up and he wants to fuck his hand hard until he’s cumming but Andy hadn’t told him he could yet. So he holds off, listening to Andy’s instructions on how to touch himself, how to get himself off. He lets the moans and whimpers fall from his lips, surrounding him in the space of the hotel room.</p><p>Phone sex with someone you liked was much different than someone you had called up just to help get off. There was a level of care in Andy’s words, how he softly told Dayton that he was being a good boy, that he sounded good. Dayton had never really had a praise kink but Andy was making him get one. He loved it when Andy told him he was good, that he was pretty, that he was being a good boy.</p><p>“Are you close baby? Are you going to make a pretty fucking mess for me?” Andy asks, his voice had grown deeper, most husky as he also got closer to cumming. </p><p>“I’m so close. I want to cum for you so bad. Fuck, please daddy?”Dayton breaths out, a whine in his voice.</p><p>“Cum for me pretty boy. Let me hear you.” Andy growls.</p><p>That’s all Dayton needed to let go. His cock throbs, jerking in his hand as he cums, splashing of hot, white cum splashing onto his chest.</p><p>“A-Andy!” Dayton moans out, his body hot with pleasure. He lets his head fall back, breathing heavy as his orgasm runs through him, hot and blissful. It takes him a few moments to stop shaking, barely hearing what Andy’s saying on the phone as he takes his phone from his ear and snaps a photo of the mess on him, hand still around his cock and sends it to Andy.</p><p>“Fuck baby, you look so fucking good. Wish I was there to lick all of that off of you.” Andy moans and in the next moment his breath hitches and he’s moaning Dayton’s name as he cums as well.</p><p>For a moment they lay there and listen to the sound of each other’s breathing. Dayton takes time to clean himself off before he gets snuggly in bed, wishing that Andy was there to cuddle him.</p><p>“When do you get home tomorrow?”</p><p>“My flight lands at noon.”</p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more! Who wants to read more?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>